beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Supreme
Striking fear into the sparks of almost every Decepticons, Omega Supreme is the mightiest Autobots of them all. Charged with being the last line of defense for Iacon, the Autobot capitol, and guarding the gateway to Cybertron's core, Omega Supreme is near-unstoppable in battle, relentless in his mission, and fearless in the face of danger. He is known to be the Autobots' last line of defense during the Great War. His greatest enemy is Trypticon, a Decepticon Titan. He is also the last known Omega Sentinel back in Cybertron. History The War and Fall of Cybertron Omega Supreme was the legendary Guardian of Crystal City. Having acquired the Code Keys of Power and Justice, Megatron opened the entrance to the Plasma Energy Chamber below the High Council Tower to corrupt the Core of Cybertron with Dark Energon. Teletraan-1 reactivated Omega Supreme to fly the Plasma Energy Chamber to safety. Omega was horrified to be informed by the Communication Grid that the Decepticons held eighty-five percent of the planet; that only three of the High Council lived and all of them were Decepticons; the Allspark had been ejected from the Well of the All Sparks; and Sentinel Prime was dying. He informed Optimus Prime he should have reactivated him sooner, though they had no idea he even existed, and Omega acknowledged it was because of Optimus that the Autobots held out for so long. Omega tried to fly into space, where Teletraan-1 would give him instructions as to where to hide the Chamber, but Starscream's seekers attacked. Omega blew up two Seekers before his own nozzles were shot at and he reverted to robot mode and fell back into Iacon. Ironhide was horrified by the Guardian's destruction but fortunately, Omega survived the impact and inspired the Autobots to fight off the Decepticons seeking to gain the Chamber. Omega killed four Dark Energon-infused Decepticons, but Megatron hammered him in the knee causing him to collapse and allowing a swarm of gladiators to crawl on him. Omega fell, crushing the gladiators, but the Dark Energon left their bodies to power Megatron to the point he could turn Omega on his back. He threatened to slice his throat, but he only wanted the Chamber, and tore it out of Omega's body before escaping. Ratchet repaired Omega Supreme as the Autobots' new ship known as the Ark and placed him into a modified form of stasis until he was needed again. The Beast Wars Awakening of the Guardian Once the Nemesis begins to run amock across the planet, the Maximals and Predacons, still working together, must find a way to bring down the Titan Decepticon. It was Grimlock, who silently wished for the Axalon to be functional. Rattrap quirked that they needed more than just a ship, they needed a ship that was die-cast constructed like Trypticon. Unfortunately, that technology was lost to Cybertron since the ending of the Great War. However, Megatron, who was a prodigy of History, had remembered a file he had come across during his excurison of what he was looking for on Earth. It listed the location and resting place of an Autobot Ship that was still in one piece. One that in the future would be the guardian and protector of the first outpost between Cybertron and Earth's new city, the place where the now destroyed Antigo would be rebuilt on, Metroplex. The ship was located in the ruins of Antigo, underneath the town itself, in the ruins of the fabled fortress, Autobot City. With a little help between brainiacs; Justin, Blackarachnia, Rhinox, and even Rattrap, they had accessed the city to reemerge from the ruins of Antigo, not only giving the Maximals and citizens of Antigo a new home, but also a fortress, and access to the long dormant Omega Supreme, much to Optimus's amazement. With a little patience, and a lot of help from Maximal, Predacon, and Human alike, they had rigged an Energon power source within the Mini-Ark, and re-energized Omega Supreme, fully awakening him. Asking for his help, the mighty Autobot Guardian agreed to help in defeating the infamous Trypticon. Wrath of the Titans Preventing Trypticon from destroying New York, the two Giant Transformers duke it out in the skies. The battle was intense, nearly causing destruction of New York, until the sky battle led to Liberty Island's shores. The two robots transform, duking it out with their fists and blasters, colliding with one another constantly. During the fight, Trypticon launches his boarding coils into Omega, in an attempt to rip him apart from the inside. However, the Maximals and Predacons use this to enter Trypticon, in an attempt to rescue Aelita. After a fierce battle against drone anti-bodies, Justin makes it to the Main Spark Chamber, in which Aelita is slowly becoming merged with Trypticon's spark. However, the defenses around it, only proved difficult to get through. He was almost about to give up, until Wind-Rider spoke through his comlink, telling him to tell her how he truly felt about her. Justin finally confesses his true feelings for her, enabling her to have the strength to fight back, pulling away from Trypticon's spark. Trypticon, sensing this, attempted to try and pull her back, but with her newfound feelings powering her, she enabled to unlock the Omega Matrix, shutting Trypticon's spark back to its dormant state. The mighty Decepticon Titan transformed back into the Nemesis and remained in that locked state, possibly forever. Now that Trypticon was back in stasis, the Predacons ended the truce, and now armed with the Nemesis, prepared to attack the Maximals now in Omega Supreme. However, Aelita managed to try one more trick, and set off a Transwarp teleportation, randomly sending them somewhere on the planet. Omega Supreme returned to the new Antigo, powering down and on standby, should the day come his services would be needed again. A dismayed Rattrap pouted and temper tantrumed that they finally had a working spaceship, only for him to go back to sleep. Wind-Rider, on the other hand, and secretly heartbroken, simply stated that it wasn't a total loss. She pointed to the newly coupled Justin and Aelita, as they kissed for the Maximals to see. In which Cheetor whispered to Foxfire, "It's about time." Appearance Personality Skills/Abilities Gallery Omega-Ship 1214748849.jpg|Omega Supreme's ship mode Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:Cybertronian